The Nothingness Inside of Me
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: [SEQUEL TO THE WARMING CHILL OF THE BLACKENED HEART]Raven meets a mysterious boy and has mixed feelings over him and Robin. Raven is getting jealous of Robin and Star and starts dreaming of Star's demise. Meanwhile Raven's powers are slowly fading[FINSHED
1. Mr Tall, Dark and Evil?

**Disclaimer: **Um... I didn't write a disclaimer for the last one (woopies ::sweatdrops::) But I guess you all know I don't own Teen Titans or this won't be a fanfic.

Hello everyone! ::waves:: This is the sequel to: The Warming Chill of The Blackened Heart. So if you havent read it yet you should or you'll be kind of confused.

enjoy,

**THE NOTHINGNESS INSIDE OF ME  
**  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Mr. Tall, Dark and Evil?  
  
_It's hard to believe it's been almost four months since my soul has been 'purified'. Purified? More like made a living hell, without a full soul I can't project it out for long, and it slowly becomes more and more difficult each time. But I'm not putting my demonic part back, I'm a teenage girl. It's hard to control my emotions sometimes and the guys have defiantly seen enough Demon Raven to last them a life time._ Raven sighed as she walked through the park. There was almost knee deep snow on the ground, but luckily the city plowed the park walkways. She was wearing long black pants and a thick sweater with a hood. She shivered slightly.  
  
Raven walked out of the park and crossed the street. There was a small sign saying 'Dark Souls Caf'. Raven pushed open the door, there was a small jingling from the bell over the door. She stomped the snow off her military styled combat boots and looked around. The place was dimly lighted with small lights on all the tables with blue shades, and on the small stage at the back didn't have a band playing tonight, but there was a large banner saying: 'Christmas Poetry Contest for $$$' over top of it. Raven walked over to small abandoned table near the stage but close to the wall. She pulled out a small piece of paper and read it over and over again.  
  
"It hasn't started yet has it?" asked Sarah as she pulled off her snowy coat and sat down beside Raven. "I'm fine, and how about you?" asked Raven sarcastically not even looking up from the paper. Sarah shook the snow out of her hair and turned her attention to the stage where the caf's owner had gotten up on the stage.  
  
He was tall and wearing a navy blue sports coat and navy blue slacks. He bent over a bit and spoke into the microphone, "Uh hello and welcome to the Christmas Poetry Contest, round one. As you all know the prize is $150 dollars. The winner will be chosen by loudest applause. So without further ado here's Michael Greenway and his poem called: 'Black Heart'." The owner stepped away from the microphone and walked off the stage.  
A 17 year old boy walked up the few steps leading up to the stage. He made his way over to microphone. Raven caught a glance at his face. He was pale, and had bright blue eyes and a set of pale pink lips. He had a black shag-styled hair that covered his eyes slightly. He was wearing loose black pants and a black turtle neck. He leaned close to the microphone and started reading his poem, but Raven paid no attention to the words. But his voice was low and smooth. Raven hadn't even noticed he was finished until she was awoken from her fantasy by the sounds of cheering.  
"Uh, nice job Michael," the owner said in his low voice. Michael walked off the stage. He looked at Raven for a belief moment, their eyes locked. Raven felt a sharp feel of pain and hatred. Their eyes broke away and the feeling faded away slowly. Sarah stared at Raven and raised an eyebrow, "What?" asked Raven, Sarah smiled, "Nothing," Raven narrowed her eyes and turned back to the stage. "Okay next is Raven, reading her poem called: 'Poison'" Raven stood up and walked around the table to the small set of stairs. She walked over to the microphone and cleared her throat and looked around the small café. Raven found what she was looking for: Michael. He was taking to some girl who looked to be about 17 also, they looked by the way there were talking they were more than 'just friends'.  
  
Raven scowled slightly then cleared her voice. "This is my poem and its called poison.  
  
"For two and a half years  
I've sat here and cried  
And for two and a half years  
I've wanted to die.  
When will the pain stop?  
Revert me to the light.  
Make the pain leave me now  
Just at least put up a fight.  
Begging you gently  
I fall onto my knees  
I let you walk all over me  
Never standing up, never being mean.  
For these two years  
Have blended into nothingness  
Nothingness—

Blending into tears.  
Cry yourself to sleep in day  
Day sifts silently into night  
Always hurt, always pain  
Never any will, any light.  
Speak to me gently  
Yell into my ear  
I can always listen  
But I can never hear.  
Self-pity some may call it  
I just call it hate  
A hate unmatched by anyone  
A despise handed down by fate.  
A hate that runs deep through my veins  
And down into my soul  
Touching my very being  
Making my blood run cold.  
A hate that burns like poison  
The poison takes its course  
A poison killing me silently  
I feel nothing, no remorse  
It broke my heart those days ago  
A love that put me here  
I said goodbye forever  
Forever right then and there." Raven looked up from her piece of paper at the audience. There was a pause then cheering. Raven half smiled and walked off the stage.

Hoped you liked it, I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans...just Aquilus. She's mine! Oh and also in the last chapter the poem Raven read I didn't write (I suck at writing poems) but I got it off a website: Forwardgarden .com. So who ever wrote the poem I hope you don't mind me using it for this fanfic.

**Warning:** The first part of the chapter Raven is having a nightmare about her past. It has alot of swearing and voilence so if your under 13 or just a big baby I suggest you don't read that part and scroll down until the big italic part is done.

Okay the next chapter!!! Wow one whole review (I feel so loved) this one surprisingly didn't take me long to write...so I hope its not crap,

enjoy

_CHAPTER 2_

_Nightmare_

_"_Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos," _mumbled Raven slowly. She was mediating, expanding her energies; she would need her strength soon. She did not surround herself with calmness as usual, but focused her mind on her hearing sense. _

_Footsteps. Raven's eyes opened quickly, _They are coming,_ Raven smiled wickedly. Inside, deep down, she was slightly looking forward to what was going to happen. _Those bitches will get what they fucking deserve. I will curse them to the depths of hell were they'll burn forever feeling my pain, my hollowness. _These thoughts were venom but brought comfort to Raven. _

_The footsteps were louder. _There're almost down the hallway, by the sounds of it Aquilus brought the whole club. It almost makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that so many people care about my death. Pity they're all going to die. _Raven smiled and looked around. The small room was bare except for the futon with the thin cotton covers and the bag sitting on Raven's lap. It contended a collection of various sharp objects. She took a knife from the bag and slide it into a pocket inside her cloak._

_The footsteps stopped, they were outside her door. There were slight murmurs then silence. Raven's heart pounded faster and faster, her breathing became heavier and more erratic and detached. _

_The wooden door opened slowly and slightly creaked. Raven smiled demonically, _Its go time!_ Raven thought. Raven dumped the bag, but the objects didn't hit the cold wooden floor, instead Raven was levitating them. The crowd filed into the room, there was some gasps. They had not expected to find Raven awake. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was flying around like there was strong wind, but this night was as clam and deadly as ever. _

_Aquilus stepped in front of the rest of the crowd, and said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "It's so nice to see you, Raven," Raven narrowed her red eyes. Two of the twelve people in the room exploded. Their blood splattered over the walls and the room smelt of burnt flesh. "Touché!" Aquilus said. She didn't even flinch at Raven's out burst. "I see you haven't changed, still the miserable little girl," Aquilus spat. _Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool. _Raven thought, "You think your so great with your father the great and mighty Trigon. Staying in your room basically all day. Pul-ease! Your nothing but a psychotic little bitch. Your just a fucking little bitch, Azar only takes pity of you to harness your powers so you don't end up like your bastard for a father. _Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool, _Raven thought grinding her teeth. _

_By now five of the people had ran out of the room scared for there lives. _Let them go, I will get them and they will suffer. _Only five remained including Aquilus, she was determined to get Raven's demonic soul part. She wasn't like the others, she needed it. Aquilus must become a full demon, it wasn't fair the rest of her tribe were full demons until her mother had a affair with a human, got pregnant and was banned out of her tribe. Aquilus needed the demon soul to get revenge. _

_Raven sent the levitated items at three of the people, two girls and one guy. The sharp metal rods impaled them in the chest and neck. They began choking up blood. The guy crawled on his knees with one arm stretched out at Raven. _

_He went flying into the already blood spattered walls. But, it wasn't Raven who sent the boy into the wall but Aquilus. Her eyes glowed with lunacy. _

_Suddenly, the only one left besides Aquilus started thrashing around the room. Hitting her head on the floor, walls and the roof. Only when her neck had been broken had the convulsions stopped. "It's just you and me now," Raven said quietly. She hadn't even moved since the killing had begun. But now she stood up. Aquilus narrowed her eyes, her hands in tight fists, glowing black, "Bring it on bitch!" she said quietly smiling slightly._

_Raven charged forward, but Aquilus vanished and teleported behind her. Aquilus held Raven by the hair and smashed her face into the wall. She hissed into Raven's ear, "How does it feel now? Not feeling so high and mighty anymore eh?" She yanked Raven down to the ground, still holding her hair. "HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL?!" she asked yelling. She kicked Raven hard in the stomach. Raven reached inside her cloak and found what she was looking for, the knife. She pulled it from its covering and slit and large cash in Aquilus's leg, almost from her knee to her ankle. _

_Aquilus shrieked. And crimpled slightly, she was in obvious pain and knew she couldn't fight anymore. Aquilus teleported out of the room. _

_Raven sighed and rolled onto her back. Her hair spread around her head like a fan, a violet sweaty, full of blood fan. She looked at her hand, it was still holding the knife, the blood on the blade of the knife slowly rolling down the handle, on to her hand and down her arm. Raven screamed loudly. She screamed like hell had broken loose, she screamed like she never screamed before..._

Raven sat up, breathing heavily. Raven ran a hand through her hair it was wet. She looked at it horrified, but her hand wasn't wet with blood, it was just sweat. _It's all over now, Raven. _She told herself. She slowed her breathing, _It's all over now, it's all over now. _She kept repeating those words to herself. Raven lay back down and closed her eyes.

_She looked at her hand, it was still holding the knife, the blood on the blade of the knife slowly rolling down the handle, on to her hand and down her arm. Raven screamed loudly. She screamed like hell had broken loose, she screamed like she never screamed before... _

Raven opened her eyes quickly. _Okay...sleep can wait. _She thought. Raven threw off her covers. She walked out of her dark and depressing room to the hallway. She softly padded down to the kitchen.

Raven turned on the light over the stove and began to boil water. After the water was finished boiling she got out milk and hot chocolate mix. She heard someone yawn and pull out a chair and sit down. Raven took her hot chocolate and started walking over to the table, "What are you doing up at 2:30?" she asked Beast Boy who was sitting there across from her, "What are you kidding?" he asked yawning, "I always eat breakfast at 2:30!" Raven rolled her eyes and blew on her hot chocolate. B.B. looked around Raven and saw the pot, "Any chance of more hot water?" he asked, Raven nodded, "Help yourself."

Beast Boy got up and walk over to the stove and started fixing himself a mug of hot chocolate.

The both of them sat across from each other, silent. Beast Boy had tried attempts of making conversation but Raven answered him curtly or not at all.

_That dream was really random. I hadn't had that nightmare for a long time almost a year, I didn't even have it while Aquilus was out to get me. I wonder where she is...and how Slade got Trigon. I'd think she'd use it right away. I guess Slade might have bought it from her or stole it. Two years ago in Azarath she wanted to kill me, slowly and painfully. But I remember she said: "Look, I've only come here for one thing..._" _and that was to take away the demonic part of me, not to kill me. What happened to her that would want to make her change her mind?_

"I'm gonna go back to bed now," said Beast Boy taking his empty mug to the sink and leaving it there, "See you later," Raven half nodded. Raven looked down at her mug, it was still full and the hot chocolate was cold. Raven got up and poured it down the drain, and then walked back down the hallway to her room.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	3. Decorating

**Disclamier:** I don't know Teen Titans.

I know Raven seems really grumpy and stuff and makes a comment about Starfire's...ditziness. This is Raven's opinion, not mine so please no flames.

enjoy

_CHAPTER 3_

_Decorating_

Raven groaned and opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at the clock on the night table beside her bed. It read: 10:00. Raven sat up and stretched, yawning. Raven slipped out of her room to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Raven walked into the living room her hair still half wet. "Look man I'm telling you it's not Christmas with a huge turkey!" Cyborg half yelled at Beast Boy. "Why do you always have to eat meat on holidays? Why can't we eat salad and tofu?!" Beast Boy yelled back. "Dude salad isn't food! It's food's food! And besides tofu is way nasty!" Raven closed her eyes with an annoyed expression, the vein in her forehead slightly popping out. _Same as always around here, _she thought.

Raven poured herself a cup of coffee and scanned the front page of the newspaper.

Starfire giggled. On each of her fingers were shiny Christmas tree bulbs. She was gigging at the way her reflection looked in the differently shaped bulbs. "Ohh... marvelous!" She said. Raven lifted her eyes from the paper. She watched Robin star and Starfire smiling. _How can he like someone with an I.Q. of like 2? I am way smarter than Starfire...where did that come from? Knows what's really freaky, I'm watching him watch her. I'm so pathetic. _Raven sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay it's all up to you, Raven: we have a yummy turkey dinner or funky white junk," Cyborg said, he placed a hand beside her and looked down at her. Raven snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Cyborg. "Make turkey for us and let Beast Boy eat the 'funky white junk'." Raven said in a mono-tone. "Hey!" said Beast Boy, playfully pouting.

"Hey you guys, stop fight for a minute and help me and Starfire decorate," called Robin from across the living room. Starfire laughed and danced around the room, "I find this holiday most enjoyable, don't you too, Raven?" Asked Starfire as she dropped a Santa hat on her hair. Raven took the hat off her head holding it with the tips of her forefinger and thumb, "No," she said bluntly dropping the hat. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven each took a box and went to different rooms.

Starfire took a great amount of tinsel and started attaching it to the walls near the ceiling. Starfire landed and admired her work. "On my home planet we have a similar holiday called: Sutsirh'r Day. But, it is the day when the evil goddess, Bruma, was born. Instead of your holy Jesus was born. It also marks the start of our three month winter. But, we do not celebrate like your kind, but we go in mourning," Starfire sighed sadly, "It is a dark and depressing time."

Robin turned around. He was putting up a wreath on the wall, but dropped it and came and stood by Starfire who was standing there with a serious expression on her face. He put his arm around her shoulder, "Its sounds depressing," Starfire snapped out of her thoughts, she seemed to relax slightly. She rested her head on his shoulder_._

"_Lets not try to get that get in the way of our friendship, okay?"_ Those words floated into Starfire's head, she stiffened up and broke away from Robin. "Starfire?" Asked Robin quietly, "Um..." said Starfire. She walked out of the room and returned a few moments with two cups with cider in them. She smiled nervously, "How about a break?" Robin nodded and took a cup. They sat on the couch; Robin grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. They ended up watching the end of a romantic-action-comedy-Christmas special. Over all it was pretty stupid. Starfire didn't mind, they started snuggling up to each other. Starfire was sitting cross legged, kind-of lying down, and Robin was resting his head on Star's lap, she was mindlessly stroking his head.

"And remember baby I love ya!" The man on the TV said as he and the blonde woman kissed as the words: The End flashed on the screen. Robin sat up and turned off the TV, "Well...that was...interesting," Robin said, Starfire giggled and nodded.

"I guess we better get back to work, I wonder what's taking the others so long..." Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had long deserted decorating the halls and went outside and was in a major snowball fight. Mean while Raven didn't even bother decorating, after getting the box she looked inside, _Cheesy,_ she thought pulling out a banner that said: Merry X-mas!_ This whole holiday is retarded._ She thought as she pulled out a horror book and sat down beside the box and started reading.

"I wonder..." Starfire said not at all caring what happened to her fellow friends. Starfire picked up the wreath Robin had dropped earlier and hung it to the wall using a sticky clip which Starfire had marveled over for a few minutes. Robin was up on a ladder and was also attaching something with a sticky clip. He climbed down and looked up at it seeing if it was going to fall or not. "Ohh..." said Starfire coming beside him and looking up, "What is that?" she asked, "It's mistletoe," Starfire looked up and tilted her head slightly "Why would anyone want to a hang a missile's toe?" She asked. Robin laughed, Starfire looked down blushing slightly, she still did not understand earths weird ways and hanging a missile's toe seemed really weird too her. "It's mistletoe, not a missile's toe. It's a plant, when a boy and girl stand under it they are supposed to kiss,"

"Oh," Starfire said nodding, it still seemed strange to her. Just then she noticed both her and Robin were standing under it. She leaned close to Robin and gave him a light kiss on the lips, barely thinking about it. She started to turn away to attach another wreath with another amazing sticky clip. Robin grabbed her arm and swirled her around, he placed a hand on her check. Starfire blushed and grinned from ear to ear.

Raven yawned and stood up, _Ow, my back. That's the last time I sit on the floor in a corner for half an hour. _Raven looked down at the box with the banner still lying on top of it, she used her powers to hang the banner then brushed pass the still full box and headed to the living room. The door whooshed opened, "I'm-..." Raven started.

Robin and Starfire were in a passionate embrace; Robin had a hand on Star's cheek and the other on her waist, while Starfire had her arms rapped around Robin. Their lips were obviously enjoying their selves. Raven's face remanded expressionless, but the lamp exploded next to her. She turned quickly and stormed down the hallway. _I leave them alone for 30 minutes and this what happens, why does this always happen? God... I have to stop obsessing over him. _Raven pushed past Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were covered in snow and laughing hard. They stopped laughing and turned around and watched Raven storm into her room, "What's her problem?" asked Cyborg, "I have no clue." replied Beast Boy.

Next chapter in a few days.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	4. Round Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, or I don't own the two peoms in the story. The first one was found at ForwardGarden again the other from a different website (Sorry I didn't write it down) hope the authors don't mind me using the poems.

I'm going on holiday from the 11th to the 18th so I won't be posting any chapters during then and probally won't update until the 20th or something.

enjoy

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_Round 2_

Raven had spent the rest of the day sitting in her room mediating. _It's not like anyone tried to stop me, they have left me in peace all day, for once. _

_I can't believe I'm obsessing so much, _Raven sighed and ran her fingers through her short and choppy hair. _They are so in love, I should be happy for them. Not sitting in my room in the dark pitying myself...I can't believe I can be this shallow, just caring about myself. I mean its obvious Robin has no feelings for me. I should just discard these feels, live numb and empty again. So I can at least make sure I don't torture myself day after day like I do now. Grr!!! _Raven climbed off her bed and started pacing. _I feel emotions like a human now, I am human now. I am nothing but a simple mortal. I can't control myself as I could before when I was half and half. No, that's not true. When I still had a part demon soul I had to shut out others so I wouldn't end up hurting them...or killing them. Now that part of my soul is gone I feel a hollowness inside of me that needs to be filled with something. It sucks to be human._

_---_

Raven left the T-tower around 5 o'clock, when her stomach started hurting so much she couldn't concentrate. No one had asked her where she was going. They all ignored her when she walked out the front door while they were watching TV.

Raven walked through the streets at first looking for some place she could get something to eat. After a little while she ended eating at some fast food place. The food was so greasy even after washing her hands she still felt like they were covered in lard.

Raven then started wandering the streets looking in the windows of some of the shops. _I haven't gotten anything for the rest of the titans for Christmas yet... _She thought, _Maybe I'll ask Sarah to go shopping with me tomorrow. _She started drifting in and out of shops until she was so bored she couldn't take it anymore. She looked at the clock inside of a small prank shop (she was looking for a present for Beast Boy) it read: 6:30. _Still half an hour until round two of the poetry contest, oh well I might as well hang out there for a while not like I have anywhere to go right now. _

Raven walked through the park again. This time the snow was around ankle deep on the pathways from the resent snowfall. Raven pulled her feet so they left long slide marks. And sometimes picking up a handful of snow then throwing it at a near-by tree. Raven slowly made her way through the park. She ran across the street and walked inside the heated small café.

Raven slide into a bar stool at the dry bar at the back of the café. She ordered a hot chocolate mostly just to hold and try to warm up her fingers. A male sat down beside her, he bowed his head and ordered a hot chocolate for himself also. His black shag-styled hair covered his eyes, "Hey," Michael said quietly in his low soothing voice. "Hey," Raven replied back, her heart skipped a beat. Her arms tensed a bit as his elbow lightly brushed past hers when he reached into his pocket to pay for the hot chocolate. He took a sip, then set it down and sighed. His face was blank, but his bright blue eyes seemed to hold certain sadness. Raven turned towards him, Michael raised his head. They stared into each other eyes, this time Raven felt a rush of sadness and depression, almost a hint of suicidal emotions. "Is there something wrong?" She asked still looking into his eyes. Michael exhaled and turned back facing forward. Raven turned back forward again. "She died," he said quietly, Raven took a sip of hot chocolate and turned her head towards Michael, "Who died?"

"My girlfriend, Lindsay,"

"How?" asked Raven quickly and bluntly, "If you don't mind talking about it," she added quickly afterwards.

Michael sighed and took another sip of hot chocolate, "I'm still in shock...we were talking just before hand right in here at the back table. Then she went home, while driving her car slipped on some ice and rolled over in a ditch. The car exploded before people could get her out," he rubbed his forehead. Raven gasped. _No wonder I could sense suicide type emotions, his girlfriend died! He is in a depressing slump, I fear he might really comment suicide, I guess I could touch the tips of his mind to help ease the pain. _Raven closed her eyes; she forced her conscious to touch the tips of his mind. Her mind slowly started to connect to his; suddenly she felt a sharp stab of pain that left her mind feeling lethargic and light-headed. Raven quickly retreated her mind from his conscious. _He set defenses inside his mind..._Raven rubbed her temples, _ow._

The bell on the door jingled, Raven looked over her shoulder. It was Sarah, Sarah noticed her and walked over to the back and sat down beside Raven. "Hey Rae," Sarah said a little too perky. Michael raised an eyebrow and stood up and walked over to the men's washroom. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she said in a playful voice. Raven raised an eyebrow, Sarah burst out laughing. A few people turned and looked over at them. Raven smelt a tinge of alcohol on her breath, "Sarah, have you been drinking?" she asked in a serious tone, Sarah tried to keep a straight face, "No,"

Raven called over the teenage girl that was working the dry-bar and ordered a coffee for Sarah. Sarah drank a couple of gulps of coffee, when her face turned slightly green and she made a break for the washroom. Just then Michael came out, he watched Sarah run into the woman's washroom and decided to sit at the back table with a friend instead of joining Raven at the dry-bar. Raven sighed and slumped her shoulders. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Michael, _It's hopeless...he had a girlfriend that died the last thing he wants is to pick up some loser like me. _Raven sighed again.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom with her hand on her head, "Ugh," she groaned as she sat down beside, "I guess I had one too many eggnogs," _No kidding,_ Raven thought. Sarah scratched her cheek and blushed slightly, "Sorry about scarring him off..."

"I didn't have a chance anyways; his girlfriend died last night,"

"In that car crash?" Raven nodded, Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, "I read about it in the paper, what a horrible way to die..."

"Same I read in the paper," Raven turned her head and glanced again at Michael, "he seems to be taking it good though," _on the outside,_ Raven added in her mind. Sarah nodded absentminded and took a sip of her coffee.

The two of them sat there in silence keeping their thoughts to themselves. Slowly the minutes ticked by, Raven raised her head from her empty mug and looked at the clock, it read five to seven. Just then Raven noticed that a lot of people had started gathering inside the café. Raven sighed, she wasn't nervous just kind of anxious. She pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper and started to re-read the piece of the paper.

The owner stepped up onto stage and tapped the microphone, "Welcome to round two of the poetry contest, yeah... four contestations left: Michael, Raven, Sean and Tiffany. Okay first up is Michael and his poem Darkened Skies," the owner walked off the stage to the dry-bar and took a sip of water then turned toward the stage where Michael was standing in front of the microphone, "I was going to read Darkened Skies, but I wrote something this morning that I'd like to read instead," he pulled out a piece of lined paper and cleared his throat, "Its called: Burn then Fade,

"It was what made the soft white rose petals unfold with the dreamlike laughter,  
Luminous smile and her golden hair gleaming like the sunrise,  
White silk and satin dancing in the wind  
The sun sets and those memories and fantasies fade.  
The sweet melodic music dies away as it trills into the distance.  
A crystal tear rolls down my face.  
The soft shimmering drops of sunlight become hard hateful drops of cold wet rain,  
And that's all you can hear now,  
The rhythm of the glassy droplets on the dark cold ground, dampen  
My eyes weary, half closed they stare blankly  
The glow that once lit my blue eyes died and left them cold and gray.  
I raise my head and look into the sheets of rain,  
The stormy sky clouds the horizon.  
The white roses become limp as I throw the last of the beautiful flowers at the foot of her weathered stone cross.  
I shove my clammy hands into the warm wool pockets of my soaked trench coat.  
I lower my head, raindrops dripping from my tattered brim.  
Slowly I walk away...  
The small pools splash at my feet as the memories burn then fade," Michael bowed his head in thought, he slowly walked off the stage. The poem was obviously about his ex-girlfriend.

The crowd was in silence as if the whole place was in mourning to his girlfriend. Raven raised her hands and slowly began to clap; at first she was alone then slowly one by one the café broke into applause. Michael smiled as if it pained him, he caught Raven's eye. Though no words were spoken, but Raven got the message: _Thank you_.

"Very...interesting," the owner said in a mono-tone obviously bored, "Next up: Raven," he walked off the stage as Raven passed him. Raven stared out at the crowd she noticed Michael walk out the side door that lead to the alleyway besides the café. Part of her said to join him and she desperately wanted too. Raven spoke slowly and calmly as she could into the microphone, "This is my poem: Self-Abuse.

"You take it, and you take it  
And you learn,  
You learn all too well,  
So that later, when there's nobody to dish it out,  
You can punch yourself in the gut  
And take it some more.  
  
The best part is,  
With training and practice,  
You learn your own soft spots and weaknesses,  
So that you become your own best tormentor.  
  
Double up over the pain and swallow.  
It'll still be there tomorrow,  
Waiting for you," Raven lifted her eyes from the page, there was clapping. Not as big of a affect of Michael's poem but she didn't really care right now. She walked off the stage and went out the side door like Michael did.

He was sitting with his side to the door and Raven. "Are you all right?" she asked sitting down next to him despite the snow. Raven felt a wave of depression flood over her. Michael looked up, tears streaking down his face. "You're the only one..." he said softly, "Only one of what?" Raven asked concern in her voice. "My friends all act like nothing happened with their fake cheeriness, my parents tell me to shape up...they never liked Lindsay. You're the only one who cares about me." Raven tilted her head slightly to the side and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. _I don't know what to say, I don't really know him. I can't tell him to cheer up, how can he? _Raven asked herself, _he lost someone close to him..._

Then Michael did something both of them weren't expecting, he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Raven didn't try and stop it even though she knew he didn't really like her, he was just trying to fill the hole Lindsay left. They pulled apart gasping for breath, Michael leaned in again, but Raven pushed him back. "No," she said sternly, then in a softer tone, "Your only trying to replace Lindsay..." Raven looked down, "You don't even know me," Michael stood up, "Your right," he said softly. He started walking out of the allyway, "Wait Michael!" called Raven as he disappeared around the corner. She stood up and followed Michael. "Huh?" asked Raven to herself. Michael's was gone, his footprints had just disappeared too.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	5. The Little Girl in White

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Teen Titans if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics I'd order peoples around make them into the cartoons!

-yawns- Hello the few peoples that read my story. I hope this chapter isn't crap because I just got back home today (well yestarday its 3.30am now) and I'm so tired but I wanted to write something because I missed my computer so much!!! -huggles computer- Anyways...

I know the first part will be confusing with Slade and everything, but don't write me flames... yet because in later chapters it will be all clear! Oh well I hope you like it...I'm going to bed now...

_CHAPTER 5_

_The Little Girl in White_

_Robin and Cyborg yelled "TEEN TITANS!" at the same time. Robin leapt into the air tossing an electric disk at the monster. Cyborg knelt on one knee, his right arm transformed into the sonic cannon. He steadied it with this left hand and shot at the electric disk. It exploded in front of transformed Slade. Being in this form he couldn't move as fast and the 'sonic boom' flashed in his face. He used a large purple-y gooey arm to block his eyes. Starfire jumped off a pile of crates circling him in the air shooting star bolts. Slowly the purple-y gooey mess melted off him. Slade stood there, his body back to normal. Slade pulled out metal stick holding it in front of him ready to attack. The titans stood there, both waiting for each other to attack. _

_Suddenly Slade swirled his stick, then placing it back into his belt. The windows of the warehouse exploded and mist filled the damp, dark warehouse. When the smoke cleared the titans were surrounded by Slade's robots. Raven swore under her breath_, shit, shit, shit! Should have seen this coming..._ Raven reached a hand into her cloak. She reached her hand in a secret pocket and rubbed her fingers around the cold glass globe, _Lets just hope I wouldn't need you,_ Raven thought. _

_All at once the robots raised their right arms, all of them were holding things that looked sort of like a staple gun, except instead of shooting staples it shot out near-fatal lasers. Raven raised both her arms in the air and yelled, "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" _A large black energy shield covered the titans. Robin yelled, "TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin leapt up and did a summersault over the crowd of robots standing in front of Slade. Robin landed and pulled out his own metal stick and twirled it around with his fingers. Slade pulled out his metal stick also and charged at Robin..._

_Meanwhile:_

_Punch. Kick. Starbolt. Starfire kept up this combination taking down dozens of robots sending them flying against the wall some missing arms or legs or their head. Two robots that weren't to badly damaged ran at her at the same time. Just when they were both about a foot away Starfire shot up into the air while the robots did the classic bonking into each other and exploding. Starfire smiled at the robots' stupid-ness and did a glory lap in the air around the warehouse shooting at random robots. She landing and started helping Cyborg fend off thirty robots._

_Meanwhile:_

_Raven was hovering a few inches off the ground dodging the lasers of the line of robots. At first it was slightly amusing Raven would have to admit, but soon the amount of lasers being shot grew at an alarming rate. She levitated backwards and upwards onto a pile of crates. She started waving her arms in a clockwise position, muttering, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos; azarath, metrion, zinthos; azarath, metrion, zinthos," under her breath. A large shockwave emitted from Raven's palms and literally melted the robots' metal. _

_Raven lowered her hood and climbed down from the crates, leaning on the crates panting, _Holy...crap...that was hard..._ Raven looked up just in time to see a robot land on the crates she was standing on just seconds before pull out his laser gun. Raven was quicker though. She sent black jets of power at him, and then levitated high up in the air as the robot exploded. _

_Once again Raven stood on top of a tower of crates perched like a bird. More and more robots started closing in on Starfire and Cyborg. Raven closed her eyes and gathered her strength. When she opened them they were glowing a strange white, her hands glowing with black eerie light. She stood like a 'T' with both arms out, one crate on each side of her started to levitate, Raven moved her arms forward, the crates shot across the room to the growing crowd of robots that Starfire and Cyborg were struggling with. Raven's arms drooped slightly with the weight of the heavy crates, so did crates in the air, _SHIT! _Raven bit her lip and raised her arms up slightly. She drooped one of the crates it hit at least ten robots. The corners Raven's lips slightly twitched upwards, but soon the joy forgotten. The weight of the crate was starting to drain her energy quickly, but there was no place to drop the crate without a possibility of it might hitting Cyborg or Starfire, _If I let go though there is a chance I wouldn't be able to even lift it again, I just have to drop it on the robots soon..._ Raven grunted. _**BANG!**_ Raven was hit on the back of the head, she didn't pass out but crimpled and let go of the crate. "NOOOOO!!!!" She yelled as it starting falling, she tried to tap into her powers but they just did not seem to work. It was like in slow-mo. Starfire looked up, the crate about five feet above her she opened her mouth in horror but no sound came out. She was frozen to the spot. With a sickening spatter the heavy crate impaled Starfire. Screams of demons were let loose from Raven and her body ached all over. _

Raven opened her eyes. It was dark inside her bedroom, the only light was from her alarm clock's green numbers and the dim light from under the door from the dim lights in the hall.

Raven sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then ran her fingers through her short knotty hair. She pulled off the dark blue covers and set her bare feet on the cold hard floor. All she was dressed in was an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She stared at the bed angrily as if it was the one that was making her have these dreams, that's when she heard it. The sound of a girl crying. It sounded out in the hall, _What is Starfire crying about now?_ Asked Raven angrily to herself, though was relived it was an excuse not to crawl back in bed, were she would dream of death.

Raven opened her bedroom door and put on a annoyed expression, "What is it now St-..." She stared, she saw a girl run around the corner, Raven began after her, "What's wrong with you?" Raven called after her. They twisted after corner and corner, Raven started to levitate in hope to catch up to her, _I never knew Starfire was so fast, _Raven thought. There was the sound of a door slamming shut, Raven rounded the corner. The only door was to the roof, but Raven went up anyways.

Raven opened the other door at the top, "Starfire?" she called softly. It was empty, _Wait...what's that?_ Raven asked herself as she walked to the other side of the roof. Through the darkness she saw an outline of a figure of a girl. Raven approached the figure. It was a girl, but not Starfire or anyone Raven had ever seen before. She was pale and had bright blue eyes and hair so pale it was almost white. She was dressed in a sleeveless white long dress that blew in the cold wind of the night. The girl only looked to be ten or something around that. _It's way to cold to be wearing that up here, I'm freezing my ass off my self...wait how'd she get into the tower? _

"Who are you?" Raven called taking a few steps towards the girl. The girl slowly starting stepping backwards until she was at the edge, _Be on your guard, Raven, _she reminded herself,

"How'd you get up here?" she asked narrowing her eyes. But still the girl remained silent, but she did raise her arms in a 'T' like position. The expression on her face was so sad, like she was trying to cry now but no tears could be shed. She leaned back and fell. Raven ran over and looked down, but there was no blood or body on the ground. Raven shook her head and shivered. Raven almost ran back to bed, she pulled the covers over her head, _It was just my imagination. It was just my imagination. It was just my imagination._ To herself until she fell into a light and troubled sleep.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	6. Michael and Emily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans -tear- but I do own Michael and Emily Greenway!!! **

I'm sorry it took me like forever to update usualy I update every other day or something like that, but I've been really busy during the day and a normbaly do most of the writing at night and since school starts for me on the 7th I'm trying to get into a 'normal' sleeping cycle. So basically I'm sorry if this chapter is a short and crappy but I went to an all nighter sleepover and I did most typing before I went to sleep when I got back, plus I have a huge headache right now...

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 6_

_Michael and Emily_

Raven's cell phone rang over and over. Raven opened her eyes and rolled over so she was facing her desk which the cell phone was ringing on. She reached out an arm and grabbed the cell phone, she looked at the caller I.D. it was Sarah. "Yes?" Raven asked into the phone. "What the hell?" asked Sarah in an annoyed voice, "Huh?" Raven said sleepily into the phone. "You just ran out last night after your reading, so I waiting thinking you where going to throw up, so I go outside after a few minutes and your gone,"

"Oh sorry about that I was tired,"

"At like quarter after seven," there was a pause, "Whatever..."

"Meet me at the café in twenty, okay?"

"Fine,"

Twenty five minutes later Raven was sitting at a small table in her favourite café. She was facing the door, mindlessly rubbing the rim of her coffee cup. The small jingling of the door bell brought Raven out of her daydreaming.

"Hey," Raven called to Sarah who just walked in and was taking off her scarf. She slide into a seat across from Raven, "Hi," she replied reaching across the table and draining Raven's coffee, Raven sat there with a emotionless face as she drank all of her coffee. "So why'd you ask me hear, and can it wait 'till I've had something to eat? I'm starving," Raven opened her mouth as if to say something but Sarah just got up and went over to the dry-bar and ordered a muffin. Raven bowed her head and shook her head slightly, the corners of her mouth slightly up-turned in a small smile.

The bell attached to the door jingled and Raven raised her eyes slightly. Raven sat up straight, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging loosely. There was standing was a boy, with a black shag and piercing blue eyes. Michael untied his green scarf and let it hang loosely around his broad shoulders; he knelt down and helped a pale young girl (around the age of 10 or something like that Raven noted). Her long white-blonde hair reached down to mid-back, she wore boots with jeans over lapping them and a light purple coat which she was now unzipping.

Michael walked up to the dry-bar and ordered two hot chocolate then wandered over to Raven's table. "Hey," he said in a quiet voice, Raven looked into his ice blue eyes and a feeling of sadness mixed with a little shame and if Raven was right a strong affection for someone but afraid to express it. Raven realized it was a good fifteen seconds from when he said 'hey', "Hey," Raven said matching the same quiet tone as Michael used. The younger girl pulled on the hem of Michael's coat and whispered loudly, "Who's she?"

Raven turned slightly to the younger girl,

_She looks so familiar to the girl I saw last night –no correction- I _thought _I saw, just my imagination Rae so get over it! _Raven scolded herself, but a nagging voice in her head said, _No, you were wide awake there's no way to dream of a girl that looks just like this one._

"I'm Raven," Raven said in her best I'm-trying-to-be-nice-to-you-but-you-bug-the-shit-out-of-me-so-just-LEAVE-ALREADY! "I'm Emily," she said in a know-it-all kind of voice. "She's my sister," Michael added.

_Sister!? They look nothing alike...I guess their eyes are the same piercing blue except Emily's isn't filled with sadness. Their faces are similar, and I guess Michael's black hair isn't natural..._

"We're just shopping for some last minute Christmas gifts," Michael finished in a polite way grown ups talk to each other when younger kids are around, Raven nodded and acted like she was interested but really just bored out of her mind. The cashier put the two made hot chocolates on the counter and cleared her throat quietly. "Well...I guess we got to go. Talk to you later, 'kay" Raven nodded and watched as the brother and sister walk out the door each holding a hot chocolate.

Sarah walked over from the dry-bar holding her already half eaten muffin and grinned, "You like that Michael guy," she grinned even wider as Raven narrowed her eyes at Sarah. Sarah, taking the hint, slide into the seat across from Raven and stuffed almost half of the remaining muffing in her mouth. After swallowing she asked, "Whatchya wanna do today?"

"I was hoping you could help with my Christmas shopping...?" Raven said

Sarah groaned, "Fine,"

Three hours later Raven and Sarah finished, both of them holding three bags each. Sarah and Raven weren't what you call 'shopping enthusiasts'. Hot, tired, feet hurting and dry mouthed.

Raven and Sarah took different taxies to their homes.

After reaching Titans Tower and paying the cab driving, Raven walked through the tower's door and dumped the bags in her closet to be wrapped later.

Man, that was pretty crappy... -bangs already hurting head on the desk over and over-

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	7. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own Teen Titans or any charators in the show. But, I do own Micheal and his scary sister, Emily Greenway. So paws off his sexy gothic body...

and his sister...

Just because you guys had to wait like forever for me to get my lazy ass up and write the last chapter I worked non-stop for a hour or so to make this one. Then again the actual amout of writing I had to do is short because most of the the chapter is the same dream Raven had a night or two ago (yay copy and paste )

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 7_

_The Dream_

_Robin and Cyborg yelled "TEEN TITANS!" at the same time. Robin leapt into the air tossing an electric disk at the monster. Cyborg knelt on one knee, his right arm transformed into the sonic cannon. He steadied it with this left hand and shot at the electric disk. It exploded in front of transformed Slade. Being in this form he couldn't move as fast and the 'sonic boom' flashed in his face. He used a large purple-y gooey arm to block his eyes. Starfire jumped off a pile of crates circling him in the air shooting star bolts. Slowly the purple-y gooey mess melted off him. Slade stood there, his body back to normal. Slade pulled out metal stick holding it in front of him ready to attack. The titans stood there, both waiting for each other to attack. _

_Suddenly Slade swirled his stick, then placing it back into his belt. The windows of the warehouse exploded and mist filled the damp, dark warehouse. When the smoke cleared the titans were surrounded by Slade's robots. Raven swore under her breath_, shit, shit, shit! Should have seen this coming..._ Raven reached a hand into her cloak. She reached her hand in a secret pocket and rubbed her fingers around the cold glass globe, _Lets just hope I wouldn't need you,_ Raven thought. _

_All at once the robots raised their right arms, all of them were holding things that looked sort of like a staple gun, except instead of shooting staples it shot out near-fatal lasers. Raven raised both her arms in the air and yelled, "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" _A large black energy shield covered the titans. Robin yelled, "TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin leapt up and did a summersault over the crowd of robots standing in front of Slade. Robin landed and pulled out his own metal stick and twirled it around with his fingers. Slade pulled out his metal stick also and charged at Robin..._

_Meanwhile:_

_Punch. Kick. Starbolt. Starfire kept up this combination taking down dozens of robots sending them flying against the wall some missing arms or legs or their head. Two robots that weren't to badly damaged ran at her at the same time. Just when they were both about a foot away Starfire shot up into the air while the robots did the classic bonking into each other and exploding. Starfire smiled at the robots' stupid-ness and did a glory lap in the air around the warehouse shooting at random robots. She landing and started helping Cyborg fend off thirty robots._

_Meanwhile:_

_Raven was hovering a few inches off the ground dodging the lasers of the line of robots. At first it was slightly amusing Raven would have to admit, but soon the amount of lasers being shot grew at an alarming rate. She levitated backwards and upwards onto a pile of crates. She started waving her arms in a clockwise position, muttering, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos; azarath, metrion, zinthos; azarath, metrion, zinthos," under her breath. A large shockwave emitted from Raven's palms and literally melted the robots' metal. _

_Raven lowered her hood and climbed down from the crates, leaning on the crates panting, _Holy...crap...that was hard..._ Raven looked up just in time to see a robot land on the crates she was standing on just seconds before pull out his laser gun. Raven was quicker though. She sent black jets of power at him, and then levitated high up in the air as the robot exploded. _

_Once again Raven stood on top of a tower of crates perched like a bird. More and more robots started closing in on Starfire and Cyborg. Raven closed her eyes and gathered her strength. When she opened them they were glowing a strange white, her hands glowing with black eerie light. She stood like a 'T' with both arms out, one crate on each side of her started to levitate, Raven moved her arms forward, the crates shot across the room to the growing crowd of robots that Starfire and Cyborg were struggling with. Raven's arms drooped slightly with the weight of the heavy crates, so did crates in the air, _SHIT! _Raven bit her lip and raised her arms up slightly. She drooped one of the crates it hit at least ten robots. The corners Raven's lips slightly twitched upwards, but soon the joy forgotten. The weight of the crate was starting to drain her energy quickly, but there was no place to drop the crate without a possibility of it might hitting Cyborg or Starfire, _If I let go though there is a chance I wouldn't be able to even lift it again, I just have to drop it on the robots soon..._ Raven grunted. _**BANG!**_ Raven was hit on the back of the head, she didn't pass out but crimpled and let go of the crate. "NOOOOO!!!!" She yelled as it starting falling, she tried to tap into her powers but they just did not seem to work. It was like in slow-mo. Starfire looked up, the crate about five feet above her she opened her mouth in horror but no sound came out. She was frozen to the spot. With a sickening spatter the heavy crate impaled Starfire. Blood and guts from the girl's body flew everywhere. The sickening smell of blood and the staleness of death hovered in the air not letting any minds even try to wander from the depressing matter or the sickening sight. Screams of demons were let loose from Raven and her body ached all over. _

Raven sat up quickly, then groaned after feeling a slightly dizziness from the quick movement. Raven's breath came in short and labored supplied as if she just ran three miles without stopping and without water. Also her mouth was chalk dry as if she had been screaming the three miles.

Raven swung her legs over the side of the bed, she sleepily opened the door of her bedroom and shivered. It seemed like it was only 5 degrees in the hallway, Raven hugged her small pale body, only covered by a thin long gray T-shirt and made her way down the hallway.

The sliding door to the kitchen opened, that's when Raven saw and hear it.

Sitting on the ground with her back to the door was _her_. Raven could tell that she had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was hugging them. Her long white-blonde hair was hanging half way her back. There was soft sobbing and Raven could barely make out what she was saying, "It's all my fault...I hate me...I just want to die...It's my entire fucking fault!" Raven slowly walked down the stairs and called out quietly, "Emily? Is that you?" In a flash, the young pale, blonde girl was on her feet and facing Raven. She was a mess; her eyes were red from crying and had extremely dark bags under them. Her face seemed paler than Raven remembered, her white-blonde hair was stringy and messy, and the long flowing white dress she wore was now blood splattered. A look a hatred and pain was on her face, she spoke in a quiet and freaky voice, "You wanted to kill her. You did it on purpose! You wanted her dead," The pale girl reached forth a spidery, bony, pale hand and grabbed Raven's throat. She might have looked fragile and weak, but her grip was iron strong. Raven struggled for breath and tried to tear the freaky girl's cold and deadly hand off her throat, but no luck, "All you cared about is yourself. You wanted him all to yourself, but yet you made no move. YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING COWARD!"

She screamed the last words as she burst into flame along with Raven. Numbing pain was all Raven felt, she couldn't breathe and she was slowly dying from lack of oxygen. "Good-bye," Raven managed to whisper as she lost consciousness.

Well there you go, I was going to make this longer. But, I'm to lazy so I'll just add the ending shit in the next chapter or make it just a chapter on it's own... I don't know, you'll see in a few days

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	8. The Return

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I'm just a poor little girl wishing to own Teen Titans . ::tears:: But I do own my sexy Michael and his too freaky for words sister: Emily

Hello!!!!! I know you missed me!! Its been like a full 5 hours since I last updated. Anywho.... (lol I love that word) I'm sorry for this chapter's shortness but the next chapter is going to be extremely long and full of stuff so I just wanted to post this so you have something to read while I on and off work on the next chapter.

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 8_

_The Return_

"Raven...Raven...Raven?" called Robin softly. "Huh?" groaned Raven as she sat up. She was sitting on the floor of the kitchen. Light flooded through the windows, Raven guessed it was around 8 or something. Robin was kneeling beside her and had a hand on her shoulders; a shutter ran through Raven's body as she noticed this. "Everything alright?" he asked as Raven stood up, "Uh... yeah, I must have been sleepwalking," Raven quickly walked out of the room her face completely red. Raven almost ran down the hallway to the bathroom, she ran the water in the sink and splashed water on her face. Something caught Raven's attention; there was a bruise on Raven's neck. It looked like someone was trying to strangle her, Raven tenderly touched it. It stung like fire, that's when Raven knew she didn't dream what happened in the kitchen last night.

Raven spun around, half expecting Emily to be there, standing in her bloody white dress. But no one was there, just the wall.

_Emily stood there, blood dripping out of her pale bony cut finger...slow and painfully she finished the message..."Kill Starfire" the message was inscribed in a bloody frenzy. Emily turned slow as dripping water, her face burnt and blistered from the fire from last night. She smiled sinisterly and waved. Blood oozing onto the floor..._

Raven closed her eyes and screamed. When she opened her eyes, Emily and the message was gone. Raven ran out the room and slammed the door shut, panting heavily. "What happened?" asked Robin as he ran out of the kitchen, Raven looked up and quickly covered up her fright. She exhaled and gave a cold stare to Robin; as much as it pained her to act this way to her heart throb she narrowed her eyes and replied, "None of your business."

When Raven saw the look on his face Raven was tempted to apologize and hug him but resisted. Raven bit her lip and looked down, slowly she started to turn and walk towards the living room, Robin followed her.

The two of them entered the living room where Starfire and Cyborg were hanging out. More like, Cyborg playing a video game and Starfire watching with her eyes glued to the screen, occasionally clapping her hands and giggling when Cyborg blasted a monster.

Raven took her usual place in the couch by the wall. She picked up the horror book she left there a few days ago. She found she couldn't really get into the book; she was too freaked out by what was happening around her on the outside than that of this stupid little book seemed more boring than scary (plus the cheers of Starfire and Robin didn't help her concentrate either).

The doors of the living room slide open and Beast Boy walked in, "Hello ladies," he said in a sexy voice. He was wearing a hat with a spring on it and at the end of the slightly drooping spring was mistletoe. Beast Boy stood in the middle of the room flexing his muscles. Starfire came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Beast Boy blushed and his knees went weak. Starfire giggled softly and went over to continue to watch Cyborg.

Raven looked up from her book; Beast Boy was still blushing some. His eyes wandered over to Starfire and looked at her longingly as Starfire was slowly inching over to Robin. He sighed and sat down beside Cyborg and grabbed the controller laughing and started to play as if nothing was wrong. _It's amazing what you see when your completely ignored and forgotten, _Raven thought to herself bitterly also watching Starfire and Robin.

The alarm went off, the room was flooded with red flashing light. The titans rushed over and crowded around the computer, "What the-?" asked Cyborg, "I thought he was dead!" Beast Boy groaned, "I guess Slade's not dead then," Robin said quietly not believing what he saw either. The titans all started running towards the door, except Raven. "Are you coming or what?" asked Cyborg when he noticed Raven heading towards the hallway, "Yeah, one minute..." Raven took off, running down the hallway until she got to her room. She pushed in the code and the door opened. She ran over to her desk and pulled the drawer right out and threw in on the bed looking through it, finally she found what she was looking for. She placed it in her robe and ran out of the room.

It's not as short as some as the chapters I had in my last story but this story I've been doing pretty good and writting longer so this is short for me....

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	9. Life vs Death

**DISCLAIMER:** blah I dun know Teen Titans, but I do own: Aquilus, Michael Greenway, Emily Greenway and Acerbus.

::waves:: Hello people. I think this might be one of my favourite chapters to write, and it's not to bad either. It's every long, I think its the longest chapter I even written ::yays:: I can't wait to write the next chapter too, it going to be fun because someone going to die... I don't know why I like writing death parts, I guess I'm just twisted that way. Anywho (I LOVE that word so much,) I hope you like this chapter, its really long and hopefully good.

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 9_

_Life vs. Death_

Robin leaped out of the T-car when they reached the nuclear plant. He blasted open the locked doors of the plant with a gadget. His breath was heavy and his mind filled hatred and obsession to kill. The titans quickly followed Robin.

The room they were standing in was just a check in place for the workers, Robin kicked the key pad to get into the next room. Sparks flew as he covered his eyes and the next three doors burst open. Robin went sprinting into the next room, like trained dogs the rest of the titans followed Robin. _If he keeps this up, _Raven thought bored, _he's going to lose all his energy before the battle even starts. _

The titans searched every room, one after another. They were in the second last room when the power went out. "Starfire, give us some light," Robin barked, Starfire nodded and held up her arm, her fist enclosed in a starbolt. Eerie green light flooded the storage room. The light illuminating the tons of crates filled with vials, chemicals and toxic waste projecting gear. A soft laugh and a quiet voice spoke, a voice the Teen Titans had all learned to hate, "Welcome titans," Beast Boy turned around and called out, "Were the hell are you?" he could just imagine Slade smiling from behind his mask lurking somewhere behind a box with some trap up his sleeve. Cyborg clicked something on his arm and two bright lights shone from his shoulders, he turned around glazing the area.

Raven closed her eyes and didn't bother looking around helplessly in the dark. Instead she whispered, "Azarath metrion zinthos," From her palms emerged a small raven made of energy, it was her eyes. It flew in the dark searching.

"Cut to the chase Slade," Robin barked, "how the hell are you still alive?!" He slowly slipped out his metal rod silently. "An interesting question, with no doubt a interesting answer." Slade's voice rung through the room, bouncing off the walls into their ears just taunting them more, "I must confess I am not alive, I guess you can put it that way..." he paused as if remembering something then continued, "I have a loyal servant that gave me his twisted soul, he chose death than continue living the way he did. Bless his heart, Plasmus," Starfire gasped, though it didn't really surprise Raven. "Yes young Starfire it does mean I can transform into his body," He said in a mocking voice.

The black energy raven flew back into Raven's palms, she said calmly, "Azarath metrion zinthos," a black energy force felid shield covered the titans just as the robots were going to shoot. Hundreds of lasers bounced off the shield, some even hitting the robots themselves. After the shooting Raven removed the shield, by now the lights were turned on and the Teen Titans could see clearly what they were up against. They were almost completely surrounded by Slade's robots. Slade was standing on a pile of boxes, smirking from behind his mask. He jumped off the box and hung in the air for a minute, his body transforming. _A man turning into a monster... it's like some bad horror movie_, Raven thought. Robin cursed under his breath and put his metal rod back. He slipped out an electric disk and nodded towards Cyborg.

Robin and Cyborg yelled "TEEN TITANS!" at the same time. Robin leapt into the air tossing an electric disk at the monster. Cyborg knelt on one knee, his right arm transformed into the sonic cannon. He steadied it with this left hand and shot at the electric disk. It exploded in front of transformed Slade. Being in this form he couldn't move as fast and the 'sonic boom' flashed in his face. He used a large purple-y gooey arm to block his eyes. Starfire jumped off a pile of crates circling him in the air shooting star bolts. Slowly the purple-y gooey mess melted off him. Slade stood there, his body back to normal. Slade pulled out an metal stick holding it in front of him ready to attack. The titans stood there, both waiting for each other to attack.

Suddenly Slade swirled his stick, then placing it back into his belt. The windows of the warehouse exploded and mist filled the damp, dark warehouse. When the smoke cleared the titans were surrounded by the rest of Slade's robots. Raven swore under her breath, _shit! Should have seen this coming..._ Raven reached a hand into her cloak. She reached her hand in a secret pocket and rubbed her fingers around the cold glass globe, _I'll need you later_, Raven thought, _let's hope I don't die until them._

All at once the robots raised their right arms, all of them were holding things that looked sort of like a staple gun, except instead of shooting staples it shot out near-fatal lasers. Raven raised both her arms in the air and yelled, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A large black energy shield covered the titans once again. Robin yelled, "TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin leapt up and did a summersault over the crowd of robots standing in front of Slade. Robin landed and pulled out his own metal stick and twirled it around with his fingers. Slade pulled out his metal stick also and charged at Robin...

_Meanwhile:_

Punch. Kick. Starbolt. Starfire kept up this combination taking down dozens of robots sending them flying against the wall some missing arms or legs or their head. Two robots that weren't to badly damaged ran at her at the same time. Just when they were both about a foot away Starfire shot up into the air while the robots did the classic bonking into each other and exploding. Starfire smiled at the robots' stupid-ness and did a glory lap in the air around the warehouse shooting at random robots. She landing and started helping Cyborg fend off thirty robots.

_Meanwhile:_

Raven was hovering a few inches off the ground dodging the lasers of the line of robots. At first it was slightly amusing Raven would have to admit, but soon the amount of lasers being shot grew at an alarming rate. She levitated backwards and upwards onto a pile of crates. She started waving her arms in a clockwise position, muttering, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos; azarath, metrion, zinthos; azarath, metrion, zinthos," under her breath. A large shockwave emitted from Raven's palms and literally melted the robots' metal.

Raven lowered her hood and climbed down from the crates, leaning on the crates panting, _Holy...crap...that was hard...Okay... cool, clam, controlled. **MOVE!**_ Some voice yelled hissed in Raven's ear though no one was there. Raven looked up just in time to see a robot land on the crates she was standing on just seconds before pull out his laser gun. Raven was quicker though. She sent black jets of power at him, and then levitated high up in the air as the robot exploded.

Once again Raven stood on top of a tower of crates perched like a bird. More and more robots started closing in on Starfire and Cyborg. Raven closed her eyes and gathered her strength. When she opened them they were glowing a strange white, her hands glowing with black eerie light. She stood like a 'T' with both arms out, one crate on each side of her started to levitate, Raven moved her arms forward, the crates shot across the room to the growing crowd of robots that Starfire and Cyborg were struggling with. Raven's arms drooped slightly with the weight of the heavy crates, so did crates in the air, _SHIT!_ Raven bit her lip and raised her arms up slightly. She drooped one of the crates it hit at least ten robots. The corners Raven's lips slightly twitched upwards, but soon the joy forgotten. The weight of the crate was starting to drain her energy quickly, but there was no place to drop the crate without a possibility of it might hitting Cyborg or Starfire, If I let go though there is a chance I wouldn't be able to even lift it again, I just have to drop it on the robots soon... Raven grunted. **_SET UP A DENFESE WALL QUICKLY! _**Screamed the same voice that told her to move earlier. Raven summoned the last bit of strength she had and made a defense energy wall behind her. The robot's fist hit the shield exploding. Though the shield was small as was it, it drained Raven's soul and energy.

_The small big-eyed young girl looked around the room. It looked big, white and unfriendly. That was all she remembered, the big, white and unfriendly room. There were crayons and a piece of paper but Raven ignored them. She put her ear to the door inside the room, but she couldn't hear anything._ _Raven pouted and looked around the room, the big, white and unfriendly room. Suddenly Raven had an idea; she dragged the small table that had the crayons on it to the door of the other room. She climbed up and looked inside the small window. Mommy and Azar were talking; she pouted and wondered what they were talking about with out her. Mommy leapt up and started strangling Azar, screaming at her. Raven pressed her ear to the glass, but all she heard was muffled screaming, she couldn't make out what she was saying. Raven started pounding on the window and screaming herself, but the two women didn't hear Raven over Mommy's screaming. Azar started glowing black, and Mommy flew against the wall hitting her head hard against the stone wall, a small pool of blood slowly started to form around her head. Raven stood there frozen, her mouth open just staring at Mommy. Azar turned around and saw Raven's little round face pressed against the glass and started to walk towards it. Raven jumped off the table and moved it out of the way. Azar walked out of the room as if nothing was wrong. Raven followed Azar walk out of the room, the big, white, unfriendly room that her mother had died in. _

_Twelve years later, when Raven was thirteen and had discovered her 'powers', during mediation Raven met Aquilus. A priest was mediating in the front of the room, levitating a few inches over a red pillow. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos; Azarath, Metrion, zinthos; Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,_" Those words were muttered so many times, it stuck in Raven. They surrounded her, they consumed her, and they _became _her. Raven slowly began to glow and levitated a foot above her blood red pillow. _

_Azar stood in the door way with another high-ranking priest, "She shows promise," Azar muttered to the other priest. Aquilus opened an eye and looked over at Raven, she tucked a strand of her blue-gray hair behind her ear and scowled, closing her eyes once again. She used her strength and slowly started glowing and raised to Raven's level. The sounds of a gong echoed through the building, breaking Aquilus's concentration, she fell and landed hard on her pillow. The other pupils who were standing now all looked at her, they were forbidden to laugh in the mediation chambers or even talk. But, Aquilus knew on the inside they were laughing and making fun of her. She frowned and stormed out of the room. She stormed out of the hallway, when passing Raven she sent her flying into the wall. "What the hell?!" Asked Raven getting up. Aquilus turned her head and looked at Raven, the look of burning hatred that went far beyond Raven's praise from Azar. _

_Later that year:_

_Raven was inside the small room she was assigned to. It had white stone walls just like all the other room; the small room was bare except for the futon with the thin cotton covers. Raven was mediating on the futon like usual, hovering a foot above the bed. Her body slowly started to glow. Calmness surrounded her, she was in peace. She had complete focus, her mind slowly began to expand. Outside the open door was Aquilus and Acerbus, the boy Raven slightly fancied. Okay, no not slightly fancied, but a lot. Aquilus leaned in a kissed Acerbus, Raven's mind exploded in fury. She knew Aquilus did it just to piss her off, but it worked. Raven dropped, her focus lost and long gone. Raven hissed the three words and Aquilus went shooting away from Acerbus. The corners of Raven's lips slowly upturned in a small twisted smile. _

_A year later and Aquilus's and Raven's hatred grew only more and more. Raven charged forward, but Aquilus vanished and teleported behind her. Aquilus held Raven by the hair and smashed her face into the wall. She hissed into Raven's ear, "How does it feel now? Not feeling so high and mighty anymore eh?" She yanked Raven down to the ground, still holding her hair. "HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL?!" she asked yelling. She kicked Raven hard in the stomach. Raven reached inside her cloak and found what she was looking for, the knife. She pulled it from its covering and slit and large cash in Aquilus's leg, almost from her knee to her ankle. _

_Aquilus shrieked. And crimpled slightly, she was in obvious pain and knew she couldn't fight anymore. Aquilus teleported out of the room. _

_Raven sighed and rolled onto her back. Her hair spread around her head like a fan, a purple sweaty, full of blood fan. She looked at her hand, it was still holding the knife, the blood on the blade of the knife slowly rolling down the handle, on to her hand and down her arm. Raven screamed loudly. She screamed like hell had broken loose, she screamed like she never screamed before..._

The little bit of Raven's soul floated out of Raven's body in the form of a raven. It flew around the room, stopping everyone. Michael appeared out of the darkness, he raised his palm and the soul was sucked into his hand. He walked more out of the shadow, over to Raven's limp body. He bent over and picked it up like it was as light as a feather. Something dropped out of her cloak. It was the glass globe, it cracked. The crack glowed red for a second, then the glass globe exploded. The image of Raven with a double set of eyes and a red cloak climbed out, it growled looking around. A black hole slowly started to suck it in to Raven's heart, it howled but it's screams and howls were useless. It was sucked in a flash of red and Raven's body slightly jolted. Raven opened her eyes and groaned. Life. Michael sat her down, "Raven?" he asked in his rich low voice. Raven slowly turned into demon Raven. The people around her became full of life and Michael disappeared.

_Azar started glowing black, and Mommy flew against the wall hitting her head hard against the stone wall, a small pool of blood slowly started to form around her head._

That moment played over and over in Raven's mind. Raven roared 'Azar', and disappeared.

Hoped you liked.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	10. Azar

**DISCLAIMER: **Blah blah blah, you all know I don't own Teen Titans and which charactors I do own.

Sorry jakerok, but this chapter is dramatic and has lots of romance. This chapter seems like it belongs in a soap... Oh well

At first I was going to write a squel to this story, then I wasn't. Now I don't know if I should, I want to do one, but I won't be able to update it every other day. And if I do write one, it'll take me a few days to get a idea and a few more to post the first chapter. But what do you guys want?

_CHAPTER 10_

_Azar_

_Azar started glowing black, and Mommy flew against the wall hitting her head hard against the stone wall, a small pool of blood slowly started to form around her head._

That moment played over and over in Raven's mind. Raven roared 'Azar'. The red cloaked Raven, pulled up her hood over her head. She whispered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," and disappeared, a large image of a black raven expanded and 'cawed' then disappeared also.

"Am I missing something?" Beast Boy asked, Cyborg looked around, the place was completely empty (beside the bodies of mashed up robots). It was a 'gift' from Michael, the scattered broken bodies of robots. Though there was no Slade in sight.

* * *

Raven reappeared in the office of Azar, the same room that is inside the big, white, unfriendly room. The room Raven's mother died in 15 years ago.

Azar sat on the same pillow she sat on 15 years ago behind the same low table, on the other side was the same pillow that Arella sat on 15 years ago. Raven hated this room beyond all imagination. As if it was the room that caused Arella's death, not the now old woman sitting on the blood red pillow, looking at Raven like some expected guest than her killer-to-be. "Raven," Azar said pleasantly, "Please sit down. Long time, no see," She said rising. She acted on the outside as if Raven was some long lost star pupil of hers, not some crazy lunatic that committed murder here some three or so years ago now transformed in demon. She also knew she craved blood, and guess that she transported herself into her office only made it seem obvious that she craved Azar's blood.

"You fucked up bitch will pay for what you did," Demon Raven growled and started performing the movements of the powerful shockwave. Azar simply held out her right arm and a black energy shield was formed and blocked the powerful attack. Azar might appear old and fragile on the outside, but she was the ruler of Azarath for a reason. She was filled with a seemingly endless amount of power and never somniferous. A major attack would drain a normal person about 20% but barely drain Azar. She reached out a hand and Raven braced herself and was ready to dodge or make an energy shield. Azar sent Raven flying into the wall, a little harder than necessary to make her point, but it worked none the less. Azar had pinned Raven up against the wall, Demon Raven tried struggling but it was no use. Azar walked over to Raven, keeping the same pleasant voice she said, "Raven, I don't want to fight. I want just to talk," Raven struggled more, growling, then looked Azar straight in the eyes, "Maybe I don't want to talk,"

Azar placed her finger tips lightly on Raven's cheek, and sighed a sorry sad kind of sigh. It was so short and brief, but so full of disappointment, "You, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella of Earth," She sighed again, "You look so much of your mother, but you have the temper of your father. I am sure you are familiar of the story of your mother and father, am I correct?" Azar asked but not waiting for an answer, "Yes, I know you are. I am just babbling on to myself. Anyhow, when I first learned of you I was overjoyed at this. I was the one that found your mother and took her as you know; sadly she didn't want her child attending 'freak' lessons..." Azar paused, "I think that is how she put it. Your mother was very odd, pardon me, but she spent her whole life searching for the darkness, and when it found her she discarded it," Azar removed her fingers from Raven's cheek and turned around, folding her arms in the long shelves of her black cloak, "Humans are odd creatures like that, they search there whole lives searching and searching for something, sometimes stupid or vain but discard it when it involves major change to their simple lives.

"I know you remember when you were barely one year of age, I know you saw me murder your mother, I know you seek for my blood and will go to the ends of the earth for it, you are senseless and stupid when you are in demon form," Azar chuckled slightly, "How remarkable that you and your father are the same, though his reason for my blood is slightly different than yours. You see Raven," Azar said turning back towards Raven, "Your mother hated this place like most mortals do, it depresses them. She didn't want you here, and she was quiet forceful about it too..." Azar drifted off for a second for two as if remembering something, "But, I knew if you weren't trained here you would never grow up and have a 'normal life'. You'd turn into a killing machine and be lost to the darkness forever, and such a strong and powerful soul like yours, I just can not let that happen, so Raven," Azar sighed again, "I admit I killed your mother, and there is nothing to be done about it now. I took away her life for yours to bloom, and I guess I must do the same also."

Raven's eyes widened, _Take away her life? What is she going to do? _Raven's heart pounded and mind went slightly crazy, she was pinned and useless and Azar was talking mumbo-jumbo.

Azar placed one finger on Raven's heart and started to glow. Azar's long gray hair flew crazily. Slowly the evil in Raven's soul slowly started to melt away, _she's purifying me! She's going to fucking kill her self doing that! _"Azar!" Raven called out, but Azar just raised a finger to Raven's lips, looking up at Raven with her glowing back eyes. A small tear escaped out the corner of Azar's eye as her life was slowly being drained, the small tear slowly rolled down Azar's cheek. By the time it dripped off on to the ground, Azar had finished purifying Raven back to neutral. "Good-Bye," she whispered as she collapsed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Raven dropped down to her knees and hugged Azar's limp, dead body crying into it. _No! I wanted to kill you and you kill yourself purifying me, damn you Azar_!

A hand rested on Raven's shoulder, Raven lifted her red blotchy face and was staring up at Michael's face. But, Michael wasn't wearing the usual black clothing. He had large black feathery wings and dressed in a long black robe, Raven looked into the hood. His face was still there, but paler and deader looking, and his bright blue eyes: dull and lifeless. "Michael," Raven whispered, "What happened to you?" Raven said standing up.

"Look," Michael sighed and fidgeted, "I'm not just some normal person that bumped into at Dark Soul's Café. It's like some curse...I'm supposed to hunt out the soon dead and follow them around so the feel loved before they die." Raven's mouth was agate and her eyes were slightly narrowed as if to see if he was lying or not, _Well, obviously he has some power he transported here, and the wings..._ "You're a death angel, aren't you?" Raven asked quietly, Michael nodded, "That why Lindsay-...." Raven stopped and looked up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes, "You never liked me! It was some act, just take the freaking body and leave then," Michael placed another hand on Raven's shoulder, "Look, I was only doing my job," Raven narrowed her eyes, "But, then it turned into something else... Raven I do like you, a lot. You're different than any other girl I ever met before," Raven looked down and slightly blushed some, _Michael I like you too, _"I want to be with you, but that would mean you'd have to die, and I can't let you die. I tried though, but it was my 'sister' as you know her Emily that showed you the warning signs of Starfire's death. But, you see, Starfire was never supposed to die, not for another fifty years. Just a plot of mine to for you to use too much power and die, evil I know it sounds..." Raven half nodded, "But, I know you feel the same about me,"

Raven leaned in so his face and hers where only a few inches away from his, "I do like you, a lot," a crystal tear slowly rolled down her face and she leaned in and gave Michael a kiss on the lips. Not to passionate, just to say good-bye. Michael rapped his arms around Raven, she pulled away slightly blushing. One of the red pillows glowed black for a second then exploded, _Nice move Raven, _Raven thought to herself. Michael just smiled and leaned in for another kiss, Raven returned it. After a few seconds, they pulled apart both in need of air, "Good-Bye Raven," Michael said quietly, "Bye," she said quietly as Michael scooped down and lifted Azar's body and vanished. Raven collapsed in a red pillow,

_This whole thing confuses me, I was basically love sick for Robin. But when Michael was around all I thought of was him. Do I even like Robin anymore? Was he just a fill in? Was he just filling in the nothingness of my soul? So many questions that I can't even answer myself. Aquilus was the one that first made me feel feeling for Robin, right? Or was it true and the crush brunt it's self out? _Raven touched her lips softly remembering the event of just a few minutes ago, _Screw you fate, why did I have to meet Michael? Every love I ever have never works out, and finally someone who likes me back and he's a death angel, great. _

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	11. Realizing

**DISCLAIMER: **Dun own Teen Titans, but I own: Micheal & Emily Greenway and Aquilus

Sorry for this chapter's shortness, I should have probally added it to the end of the last chapter...oh well. Anywho, I will probally write a squel (I'll tell you next chapter if I plan too) I'll start working on it if I could get a good idea that flows with the story.

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 11_

_Realizing_

Raven sighed as she stood up. _Wow seven kills here, _Raven thought sarcastically, _That has to be a record or something._

Raven pulled up her hood and whispered, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos," and tele-ported inside the T-tower.

Raven reappeared in the living room, right in front of Beast Boy. He jumped and dropped his ice cream, "Raven," he moaned, "Send some sort of signal before to poof right in front of me!" Raven just stormed off. Starfire stepped in front of Raven just before she was going to go up the small set of stairs that led to the hall way, "I see you are blue-cloaked again-" Raven stepped around Starfire and went through the doorway to the hall. Starfire followed Raven, a step or two behind, "Do you seek companionship? Perhaps we can make cookies, or play the video games, or tell stories, or-" Raven turned around and Starfire jumped and shut up, "No Starfire, I want to be alone. Got it?" Raven said harshly. Starfire looked down and nodded.

Raven opened her door and stepped inside slamming the door shut. She walked over to her bed and fell on it, back down.

_I miss you already Michael, _Raven thought to herself, depressed.

There was a loud knocking on the door, Raven yelled, "Go away!" Robin's voice from behind the door said, "Please, Raven can we talk," Raven groaned and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly so Robin could only see her face, "It's just that you have been really quiet lately, I just want to talk you for a little while." Raven nodded and went back into her room and got her coat.

* * *

Ten minutes later Raven and Robin were walking through the park. "Is there anything wrong, you've been really distant the past few days," Robin said stopping and looking at her, Raven looked down. _So much shit has been going on the past few days. Robin you couldn't even imagine the pain and horror I've gone through the past few days. I didn't want to get in the way of you and Starfire, no matter how much it pained me. _Raven thought glumly to herself, "It's nothing," she shrugged, _Besides the dreams, and losing my powers and Michael. Plus Robin, I was losing my hold on you. Starfire filled any spot of me in your heart, I guess that's what Michael did about you. So many things have gone on, why couldn't you tell I was in pain?! _Raven thought frustrated. A snowman that two children were working on exploded, Robin looked at Raven. She just shrugged again and started walking faster. _Oh yeah, I forgot, _Raven thought bitterly to herself, _Starfire. But, you should be happy to know Robin: I have lost any love relating feelings for you. Not like you could tell that I had any in the first place..._

**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	12. Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: **I dun own Teen Titans ::runs away crying::

Hello peoples of earth! This is the last and final chapter of 'The Nothingness Inside of Me' hoped you enjoyed the series, blah blah blah ::insert boring shit here::

Anywho, after hours of thinking and hair pulling I have gotten a idea!!! I think its a really good idea: portal pocket sized mircowaves. I mean how many times have you wanted to mircowave something but there's no mirocwave!?! Oh... you thought I meant about the story... well I have gotten a idea for that and I WILL BE WRITTING A SQUEL!!! It will be called: 'The Twisted Soul of Hatred' (I know it sounds really evil ) I should have the first chapter up in a few days I have no clue what it's going to be called or whats going to happen in it, but I'll have it up.

But since school is starting I'll be updating it less until I get used to my new schedule and some how work in writing the story.

But now I'm just blabbling on about stuffies that you probally don't care about so,

enjoy ,

_CHAPTER 12_

_Christmas_

"Wake up you sleepy butt heads!" yelled Beast Boy through the intercom. Two days passed from Raven and Robin's walk through the park, and things have slowly started to return to normal.

The titans slowly made there way down the stairs and into the living room, all still dressed in there PJs. Raven glared at Beast Boy who was shaking all the presents trying to guess what they were. "Head Up, Cy," Beast Boy said tossing him a gift. Cyborg looked at the label, it read: FROM: The Titans. He opened it up and looked inside, tears started streaming down his face and hugged the iPod mini inside, "Aww thanks guys," he said. The next hour or so the titans finished opening the rest of the gifts. In the end Raven had gotten: something green and sticky from Starfire that Raven had been afraid to touch after it bit her, a CD player from Cyborg and Robin and a calendar from despair_dot_com from Beast Boy.

The titans spent most of the morning goofing off, playing hide and go seek tag, having snowball fight and watching TV. Even Raven managed a few smiles and even laughed once.

"Foods ready titans!" called Cyborg from the kitchen. He had just taken out the turkey and set it on the table. Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy and Raven ran to the table almost trampling Cyborg into the ground.

Starfire literally filled her plate with all the food. She spent the whole time 'sampling' the food, _More like stuffing three peoples' worth of food into her mouth at once, _Raven thought as she and Beast Boy watched Starfire in a amazed awe. "What is that, dude?" asked Cyborg looking over at Beast Boy's plate, his plate was filled with tofu and some kind of organic salad. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and placed a hunk of tofu on his fork and shot it over at Cyborg across the table. He burst out laughing as the tofu slowly slide down Cy's face, "Oh your gonna pay for that green boy!" Cyborg said throwing a hand of mashed potato at Beast Boy, but B.B. was fast and grabbed the end of Raven's cape and hide his face behind it while the potato splattered all over the inside of her cape. All the titans stopped laughing and looked at Raven. Her face was emotionless as usual, but suddenly the tofu on B.B.'s plate glowed black for a second then splattered him from head to toe. Raven smiled a full smile, and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg burst of laughing.

And so the biggest food fight in the history food fights inside the tower began. Starfire threw a hunk of turkey at Cyborg, but he ducked and it hit Robin. Robin laughed and threw a handful of turnip at Starfire, but she blasted it with her starbolt and it exploded all over Cyborg. Starfire and Robin went limp with laughter.

Beast Boy held the large bowl of tofu in his hands and stalked behind Raven quietly. She was still sitting at the table, grinning madly. He raised the bowl over Raven's head about to turn it over, when the whole bowl glowed black. "Not again!" he groaned, as the bowl's contents froze then shot at Beast Boy knocking him flat on his back. He licked his finger, nodding his head slightly, "Tastes like mash-potato mixed with green beans, turnip and tofu," Raven blinked, "Um...ew?" He wiped some off his leg and held it up to Raven's face, "Want some?" he asked laughing. Raven giggled and shook her head.

"Incoming!" yelled Robin as he threw a hand full of turnip at Raven hitting her at the back of the head, she turned around and sent the whole bowl at Robin. He ducked and it splattered all over the walls. Robin laughed and started pelting her with dinner rolls, Raven dodged them easily enough.

Starfire spotted Raven and Robin, her big green eyes narrowed slightly then dived from the air to behind Robin. She covered his eyes and said in a sweet playful voice, "Guess who!" Robin laughed. Raven stood there with her arm crossed, _Starfire always ruins my fun with Robin... Get a hold of yourself, Raven. He has no feelings for you or ever will so suck it up, Rae. _Raven was brought out of her thoughts by the large hunk of potato sliding down her face; she moved only her eyes and looked over to the side, Beast Boy was dancing around doing some kind of victory dance.

Raven started pelting him with the dinner rolls on the ground. Beast Boy jumped and dodged. He ran a bit, dodging a roll but slipped on a pile of mashed potato and tofu, he went crashing into Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing, Raven managed a little chuckle.

The doorbell rang through the tower, Cyborg had rigged it so it played different Christmas songs this time is was 'Silent Night'. "I'll get it," said Robin breaking away from Starfire. He walked over to the door, food dripping off him leaving a trail. Robin opened the door, "Hel-..." Robin looked around there was no one. He was about to close the door when he noticed a large brown envelope on the door mat. He bent over and picked it up and brought it inside.

"Who was it?" asked Beast Boy, Robin held up the large brown envelope, "Who ever it was left this," Robin paused and looked at the tag, it read: TO: Raven Roth FROM: "It says it for Raven," Kind of shocked, "Raven? Are you sure it doesn't say Teen Titans or more importantly Beast Boy?!" Beast Boy asked walking over to Robin. The envelope glowed black and shot at Raven's outstretched hands. She opened the large envelope and looked inside, her face went from smile to frown. She looked through the contents over and over again, then finally placed them back in the envelope. "What is in the envelope?" asked Starfire, Raven turned around and hissed, "Nothing," she said with edge that the rest of the titans wondered what was in the large brown envelope and how could it make Raven's mood go from enjoying herself and maybe the most fun she'd had in a long time to bitchy and pissed off. Raven climbed the small set of stairs into the hallway and slowly walked down the hallway. She opened her door slowly as expecting someone to be there, but it was empty. She walked over to her desk and placed the large brown envelope in a drawer.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs into the living room, a smile on her face. It was so fake and un-natural she just decided to drop it when the titans began to stare. They slowly made there way over to the TV, the mood lost for a food fight. They flipped on the TV and watched the romantic-action-comedy-Christmas special that Starfire and Robin had seen the end about a week or so ago. Raven sat through the whole thing, her face forward and no expression on her face. _My past always comes back to haunt me._

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::gasps for breath::

You didn't think it was possible did you?! I acutally ended the series in a kind of cliffy

Now you HAVE to read my next story: 'The Twisted Soul of Hatred' or you will go crazy wondering what was in the envelope, ::lightling shoots up and thunder rolls:: BWHAHAHAHAHA!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT**-


End file.
